Scarlet Hand Rising
by Angel In Disguise13
Summary: Jenna is an Everafter searching for help. She finds the Grimms. She tells them of a rising. A rising of the Scarlet Hand. She and Sabrina must find a way to get along and save... Well, the world. I DID NOT THINK OF THE POST-NATAL FAIRY IDEA. Curlscat CAME UP WITH IT.
1. Dear Sabrina Grimm

_Dear Sabrina Grimm,_

_My name is Jenna Rolling. I am in desperate need of your help. I was once a human. In fact, I've been a Everafter for about two months. I'm a post-natal fairy. I have powers that can protect your family from the now re-rising Scarlet Hand. I need someone who can help me get to Ferryport Landing. I have a strange feeling that if I get to your little town, my pursuer will not follow me. Mostly because he won't be able to leave if he follows. I will help you if you can save me. I'm in a city called Syracuse, Utah. I have information about the Hand that is important to your existence._

_Thank you,_

_Jenna Rolling_

My heart fluttered in the hope that the Grimms would get my message. I had heard many stories from Bess and Hamstead, who moved to Syracuse, searching for a better life. They had gone on the run again after my pursuer had tried to kill them. I mean, who wouldn't?

My pursuer, a big man garbed in black, had been following me since my first sign of power. He was trying to recruit me for the new Scarlet Hand, now run completely by the Queen of Hearts. The Black Knight, as I had taken to calling him, had chased me from the orphanage in Seattle.

I figured that an ex-orphan and Everafter expert would be able to help me. And now I just have to wait.


	2. Shay and Elvis

**AN: Okay this is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

**Iizninja: I promise I won't let this story die out.**

**I plan on writing the whole story from Jenna's perspective. Just in case, you were wondering if I was going to switch over to Sabrina.**

**I accept any constructive critisisum and even flames just don't be too incredibly mean.**

**I completely forgot this so in the prologue, so, um:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, and unlike all the other people who claim they don't own the Sisters Grimm, _yet,_ I actually will.**

I sat in my dark motel room that Bess and Hamstead had booked for me. I wasn't supposed to leave. I _couldn't_ leave. He would find me. He would hurt me.

Sitting in the corner, I thought about what I was going to do next. 'I have to get food, but I can't leave the room and they have no room service. What am I supposed to do? I can't let Shay starve, or let me starve either.'

Shay was my sweet wolf pup. She was had a spell on her to not get older unless I needed her to. And if I did need her, then all I had to say was 'Shay, arise' and she became an adult wolf. I usually didn't need her for anything other than if I was in trouble.

Then there came a knock on the door. Afraid it was the Black Knight, I said, "Shay, arise. But stay hidden just in case."

"_But why do I have to stay hidden? Why can't I just break down the door, and rip out the Black Knight's throat?" _She said in my mind.Okay, I take back what I said earlier about Shay being sweet. Oh, in case you didn't guess it, one of my powers as a post-natal fairy is to be able to speak to animals. I can also control the elements, even the little ones like storms, and I fly. I don't any wings or things like that. If I want to fly, I fly. Oh, and I can read minds, only when I focus, though. I don't use it very much so, sometimes it slips my mind.

But anyway back to the subject.

I gave Shay a glare that said, _'Do what I say and no one gets hurt.' _Then I turned to the door and opened it.

I was prepared for anything; the Black Knight, the guy out front in the lobby of the motel, Bess and/or Hamstead, or even the guy in the next room over asking me to turn the music down, even though I was playing any music. I was prepared for anything. Anything but a little eight year old girl with her black hair in pigtails and very big Great Dane.

"Hi, are you Jenna?" She asked as if she did this all the time.

"Um, yeah. Are you Sabrina?" I asked, wary of the answer. There was no way that Sabrina Grimm was the young girl standing in front of me.

"No," she said with a smile. "Sabrina's my big sister."

I returned the smile and said, "Oh, then you must be Daphne. And all this time I thought you were just a little girl with a big smile, not a big girl with a very contagious smile." Her smile grew even wider when I gave her the complement. I don't know why but I had this strange feeling that I just had to protected this little smiling girl.

"Thank you. Are you ready to leave for Ferryport Landing?" she asked.

"Almost," I said, "I just have to get Shay in her carrying crate." Daphne's eyes lit up at the thought of an animal to meet. It seemed the Great Dane got the idea too, and he barked.

"Elvis, be nice." Daphne scolded the dog. He looked like he was going to cry in his own doggy way.

I knelt down so that I was eye to eye with Elvis. "It's okay big guy, she just doesn't want anyone to get mad."

'_If she doesn't want anyone to get mad then why'd she bring me?' _Elvis didn't seem to get the idea of how the way things work.

"Because she needs someone to protect her. She needs a loyal companion." The big dog seemed to cheer up at that.

"What a sec. You can understand him?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's one of my powers as a post-natal fairy." I told her. "And just incase you didn't know, natal means birth, so being a post-natal fairy means I became a fairy _after_ I was born."

"Actually, I did know that." She seemed very happy to be smart enough to know what a post-natal fairy was.

"Oh, gosh I better get back on track. Here Shay!" I called. Shay came out from behind the couch. Elvis almost barked his head off but I told him to calm down and that Shay was a good guy.

'_Yeah, why don't you tell that you the five guys I've eaten in the past? Just so you know, five actual guys does not taste like Five Guys.' _Even when talking about eating people, Shay had a sense of humor.

"I'm going to ignore that comment for now Shay. Don't get too cocky." I warned.

Shay started grumbling that she was getting paid enough to do this.

Shay wasn't getting paid. In fact, she and I had been best friend since I became a fairy, which wasn't that long, but long enough that we already act like sisters.

"What did she say?" Was Daphne's curious question.

"Oh, nothing. Never you mind."

I turned to Shay, "Shay, fall." Shay became her puppy size again.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed. Let's get going." I said, once I had my duffel bag and Shay's carrier in my hands.

We went out to the car. In the front seat was the infamous Jake Grimm. Next to him sat Briar, his wife**[I refuse to believe that Briar died, so this is my version. Sorry to those people who like to keep to the original story.]**. In back was Sabrina Grimm with one of the Grimm journals' in one hand and her own journal in the other. Puck sat next to her, trying to work a glop covered pencil into her hair. I watched as she snatch his hand out of the air without even letting her eyes trail off the page. It looked like she reprimanded him while reading.**[Puckabrina fans, I will work some Puckabrina in later]**

Daphne and I walked to the back, stuffed my stuff in the trunk and somehow managed to cram Elvis, Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and me(with Shay on my lap) into the back seat. Surprisingly there were enough seat belts for all of us, including Elvis. Apparently, dog safety was on the list of thing the spell on the car was supposed to accommodate for.

Everything seemed good and right in the world. That is, until the Black Knight rode up on his motorcycle.

**Sorry for the cliffy. I just figured if you start with a cliffy, your bound to get a lot of comments. Please review!**


End file.
